


Галактика подождет

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dark!Rey, F/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Хакс не любил Силу, а магистр Рей его и вовсе раздражала... Но так было раньше. Со временем многое поменялось. AU, где Сноук подобрал в ученики Рей, а не Кайло.





	Галактика подождет

— …До сих пор длятся бои за систему Артус. На данный момент база Новой Республики на Артус-Прайм находится в осаде. Если верить разведданным, подкрепление прибудет только через несколько дней…

Заседание штаба военного командования Первого Порядка шло своим чередом. Генерал Хакс не был на нем физически, только голограммой — покидать Старкиллер и лететь сотни световых лет ради рутинного обсуждения было как минимум бессмысленно, к тому же — слишком опасно.

Магистр Рей тенью скользила по комнате, бросая редкие взгляды на идущие рябью голографические фигуры над датападом Хакса. После гибели Хосниан-Прайм она перестала носить шлем, и стало очевидно, что лица она держать не умеет. Впрочем, самоубийц, которые ей бы об этом сказали, не находилось. Не считая Хакса, хотя и он в последнее время редко пересекался с Рей.

Ученица Верховного Лидера моталась по всей галактике и, судя по курсирующим слухам, даже за ее пределами. Она только два дня назад прилетела в этот сектор и собиралась отбыть завтра.

— База на Артус-Прайм может выдержать несколько лет осады, — сказала Рей вполголоса, — этот генерал или глуп, или пытается выдать свою неудачу за успех, или и то, и другое.

Никто не мог слышать ее комментария, но генерал Краст, по всей видимости, заметил, что Хакс смотрит в сторону.

— Командующий базы Старкиллер хочет что-то сказать насчет стратегии в том секторе?

В его голосе звучала прямая издевка, Хакс прекрасно знал, что за глаза его называют выскочкой и крысой, сильной в стратегии разве что на игровой доске дежарика. Многих до сих пор сжигала зависть из-за того, что проект Старкиллера отдали именно Хаксу. К тому же многие шутили из-за того, что он сделал ровно один залп — и ближайшие пару лет ядро планеты должно было восстанавливать баланс, иначе при следующем выстреле вся она бы рассыпалась на космический мусор. Вместе с базой Первого Порядка.

— Я не сомневаюсь в вашей компетентности, — ответил Хакс, — к тому же, в случае чего, Старкиллер с легкостью дотянется до Арктус-Прайм, если вы, конечно, не решите проблему с осадой в ближайшие полтора года.

— Проще выстрелить прямо по генералу, — насмешливо сказала Рей, — надежнее будет.

Генерал Краст промолчал так, будто услышал ее слова. 

Заседание продолжилось, но больше Рей не комментировала, только выразительно закатывала глаза, когда кто-то, по ее мнению, говорил откровенную чушь.

Когда с рутинными вопросами покончили и Хакс смог отключиться, она спросила:

— Почему ты всегда отмалчиваешься? Я же знаю, что тебе есть что сказать.

— Потому что есть протокол, — Хакс пожал плечами, — потому что я не должен вмешиваться в чужую работу и не обязан указывать другим на их ошибки.

Рей подошла ближе, пристально посмотрела ему в глаза и, как всегда, казалось, что смотрит она сверху вниз, пусть он и был заметно выше ростом.  
— А как насчет интересов Первого Порядка? — в ее голосе появилась угроза, похожая на отзвуки далекой грозы или легкую дрожь корабля, входящего в гипер. — Как насчет всеобщего блага?

— Первому Порядку будет лучше, если некомпетентность станет заметна… К тому же, — он усмехнулся, вглядываясь в ее глаза, — каждый должен выполнять свою работу, магистр. И не пытаться вмешаться в чужую.

Глаза все еще были карими. Ни признака желтизны.

— Кажется, по этому я не скучала, — протянула Рей, прежде чем податься вперед и одновременно толкнуть Силой Хакса, слабо, больше намекая, чем вынуждая.

Он не стал делать вид, что не понял намека, наклонился, позволяя поцеловать себя.

От Рей пахло металлом, пылью, кафом и чем-то еще, смутно напоминавшем о бессонных ночах, которые нужно просиживать, выверяя последние расчеты и планы.

***

Хакс не любил Силу. И не любил тех, кто ею владел. По его убеждению, большая часть проблем что древности, что недавней истории была связана именно с носителями Силы. Каким бы гениальным ни был стратег, сколько бы ни потратил сил и как бы ни подготовился: все его труды могла снести подчистую сырая, необузданная мощь Силы, не подчиняющаяся никаким законам логики или статистики.

Это раздражало. И, более того, это создавало ненужный хаос.

Хакс не любил хаос.

Но в Рей не было хаоса. Были болезненное желание исправлять галактику и не менее болезненный страх потерять одобрение Верховного Лидера. 

Хакс не сразу это понял, не сразу узнал историю о сироте, которую родные бросили на пустынной планете, а Сноук подобрал и сделал своей ученицей. Поначалу заносчивая магистр выводила его из себя и одновременно вызывала тянущий, неприятный до изжоги страх. Такой, какой бывает, когда смотришь на приближающийся ионный шторм, но топлива на прыжок тебе не хватит.

А потом, во время перепалки насчет уничтожения многострадальной системы Хосниан, Рей сняла шлем и хмуро посмотрела на Хакса из-под неровной челки.

«О звезды, ей хоть восемнадцать-то есть?» — подумал Хакс в тот момент. Потом ему пришло в голову, что курсанты первых курсов — подростки, а про обучение штурмовиков с младенчества и говорить не стоит, так почему приверженцы Силы должны поступать иначе?

Но это случилось потом. Тогда он посоветовал Рей:

— Не носите шлем, магистр.

— Без него я кажусь не такой опасной, — просто ответила она.

— Вы не должны казаться опасной, вы должны быть опасной, — сказал Хакс.

Рей перестала носить шлем, но только спустя три года. 

***

Хакс гладил кончиками пальцев мелкую сеточку шрамов на спине Рей. Сколько он ни спрашивал — она отказывалась рассказать, откуда та взялась.

В приглушенном ночном освещении каюты кожа Рей словно светилась, но рука Хакса все равно выглядела бледнее.

— Ты была инкогнито? — спросил он. — На своем задании? Носила открытую одежду, верно?

Рей немного сменила позу, уходя от прикосновения, проворчала:

— Не хочу об этом говорить.

— Ладно, — не стал спорить Хакс. — А о чем хочешь?

— Думаю — ни о чем.

Когда они переспали впервые — это была инициатива Рей. Это случилось после ее встречи с Беном Соло — молодым джедаем, сыном генерала Сопротивления. Насколько знал Хакс — Рей отступила только когда на подмогу своему ученику явился сам Люк Скайуокер. Она считала это своим поражением и решила вернуть себе самооценку… или еще что-то. Он так и не понял наверняка, с какой целью Рей прижала его в тот день к стенке и поцеловала, цепляясь за плечи с такой силой, что Хакс почувствовал ее ногти даже сквозь плотную ткань формы. Не понял и того, с какой целью он ответил на ее поцелуй и сказал, что в его каюте будет намного удобнее.

Наверняка Хакс знал только одно: он считал, что это на один раз. Но один раз стал двумя, потом пятью, а потом он перестал считать.

Рей обернулась к нему и толкнула спиной на кровать. Они успели раздеться раньше, только пройдя в комнаты Хакса. Планетарная база позволяла ему роскошь: не маленькую каюту, немногим больше, чем полагалась капитану штурмовиков, а почти квартиру с гостиной, спальней и своим освежителем.

Рей уже давно не делала вида, будто, прилетев на Старкиллер, селится отдельно. 

— Учителю все равно, с кем я провожу ночи, — сказала она, впервые отказавшись занимать отдельные покои, — пока это просто… зов плоти, а не чувства.

— А это просто зов плоти? — спросил тогда Хакс.

Секунду ему казалось, что Рей разорвет его на месте, но она ответила:

— Учитель считает, что да. Я не стану его переубеждать и тебе не советую.

Сейчас Рей склонилась над ним, упираясь в грудь раскрытой ладонью, и медленно поцеловала. У них бывали такие ночи, редко, но бывали: неспешные, вдумчивые, будто за пределами комнаты и постели Первый Порядок не пытался сокрушить ошметки Новой Республики и вернуть галактике ту ясность, что была при Империи.

Хакс провел рукой от шеи Рей ниже, к ее груди, обхватил ладонью, ощущая, как затвердел сосок. Рей тряхнула головой и прижалась к его губам в еще одном медленном поцелуе, запустила пальцы в волосы, ероша их.

Что-то случилось. Она всегда становилась задумчиво-нежной, когда происходило нечто серьезное. Например, когда Верховный Лидер заявил, что Рей никогда не станет полноправным ситхом. Хакс, успевший изучить те сведения, которые были ему доступны, считал, что это не трагедия, а даже наоборот, но Рей думала иначе.

«Для нее все еще важно чужое одобрение, — подумал Хакс, когда она отстранилась и сама положила его ладони на свои бедра, ерзая и устраиваясь на нем сверху. — Важно одобрение ее учителя».

Эта мысль опять вызвала глухое и злое раздражение. Хакс слишком хорошо помнил себя, помнил, как пытался впечатлить отца… прежде чем понял: Брендолу всегда будет недостаточно. Не потому, что его сын, Армитаж Хакс, сделал что-то не так, а просто потому, что он существует.

Но не стоит говорить о низкой самооценке с той, кто может случайно, в пылу ссоры, свернуть тебе шею.

— Если бы я не читала твои мысли, то подумала бы, что ты воображаешь кого-то другого, — сказала Рей, касаясь его щеки.

— Прекрати читать мои мысли.

Она не ответила, только направила его член внутрь себя и насадилась неожиданно резко, ломая взятый раньше неспешный ритм. Хакс рвано выдохнул, прошипев проклятье. Рей рассмеялась и качнулась на пробу, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

«Не хочу, чтобы у нее были желтые глаза», — подумал Хакс, подаваясь навстречу ее движением и сжимая бедра Рей. Та рассмеялась, но сорвалась на тонкий стон, а потом опять наклонилась, касаясь лба Хакса своим.

«Простой, но действенный трюк», — так она сказала в их второй или третий раз. Хакс, несмотря на свое отношение к Силе, любил этот ее трюк. Потому что Рей позволяла ему на несколько минут нырнуть внутрь своего сознания, чувствуя при этом, по ее словам, сознание Хакса. Ненадолго они переставали существовать отдельно друг от друга, просто ощущали общее на двоих удовольствие, резонирующее и отражающееся, словно эхо в длинном тоннеле.

Все закончилось спустя вечность и один миг. Рей скатилась с Хакса и легла рядом, взмокшая и тяжело дышащая после оргазма, как и он сам.

Не хотелось ни шевелиться, ни открывать глаза, просто бы плыть в этой неге, позволяя галактике вращаться без них. Хоть ненадолго. Но Хакс ощутил в их слиянии что-то. Что-то важное.

— Я почувствовал, — сказал он, переворачиваясь на бок, — что случилось с Верховным Лидером Сноуком?

— Он мертв, — ответила Рей, не открывая глаз. — Я… мы убили его.

Это звучало безумно. Невероятно, странно и просто нелепо.

— «Мы»? — Хакс постарался уцепить за ее слова. — Ты и еще кто-то?

— Соло, — сказала Рей. — Там был Бен Соло. Он пытался убедить меня перейти на Светлую Сторону. Говорил, что в Силе между нами есть связь… Обещал, что поможет найти мою семью.

Глухое раздражение стало сильнее, смешиваясь с недоумением. Хакс слишком хорошо представлял, что Рей может сделать ради призрачного шанса найти родственников. Когда-то она сорвалась посреди миссии из-за видения о тех людях, которые бросили ее на той пустынной планете.

— Что ты сделала с Соло? — спросил Хакс, уже зная ответ.

— Отпустила… и про Верховного Лидера никто еще не знает. Мы… убили его гвардию.

Хакс сел и посмотрел на Рей, лежащую на смятых простынях. Она и Бен Соло перебили всю гвардию Верховного Лидера, его самого… и просто сбежали с крейсера. Один, наверняка, к матери или дяде, вторая — к нему, Хаксу. И никто, никто во всем Первом Порядке еще не узнал о случившемся, иначе военный совет сегодня не проходил бы так рутинно и спокойно.

От всей ситуации пробивало на нервный смех. Тот самый, который может перейти в истерику.

— Армитаж, — Рей тоже села, подобрав под себя ноги, и ухватила Хакса за руку. — Я не знала, что делать. Давай сбежим? Забудем о Сопротивлении, Первом Порядке, всем этом. Пожалуйста.

Она выглядела такой… беззащитной. Словно и не была тем человеком, который однажды одним мановением руки казнил несколько десятков мятежников, просто свернув им шеи. Будто не могла остановить силой воли выстрел из бластера. 

Хакс ненавидел Силу и все, что было с ней связано, но никому и никогда не помогали попытки игнорировать ее или избегать.

Сейчас от его ответа, от его решения, зависела сама судьба Первого Порядка и всей галактики. И самым главным было правильно подобрать эти слова.

«Но хочу ли я этого? — подумал Хакс, глядя в карие, не золотые глаза Рей. — Хочу ли, чтобы она стала новым Верховным Лидером, а я — ее главнокомандующим?»

И от этого ответа сейчас тоже зависело очень многое.


End file.
